Summer camp
by IceQueenGray
Summary: Summer camp Au, female Gray after being dropped off by her parents must now find a way to actually enjoy her summer. Hopefully, a certain she demon can lend a helping hand. One-shot, but will continue if someone wants me to. (Lissana never died, Mira is still a punk)


So, it seems we've reached the time of year everyone looks forward to. Or hates with a burning passion. Either way it's time for summer camp.

Gray's Pov.

Fairy Tail, the number one rated camp, I wonder who dad had to bribe to get me accepted here. I mean come on, I set my cabin mates bed on fire last year. There is no way they just let me in. Even if it wasn't my fault, I mean how was I supposed to know all the hairspray she used would react badly to me lighting a match. It's completely unfair!

Anyway, this is super lame, I thought I had finally got out of going to camp every year. But, no! I guess dad's just trying to find an excuse to get rid of me...I thought we could try to hang out this summer. It's bad enough he sends me to year round private school, but when I'm finally done he decides works more important than his only child...dad of the year!

Don't even get me started on my mom! She spends most of my life parading around Europe as some big shot model. She even has the audacity to think I'd be happy about how famous she's gotten. Like it even matters! What's the point of having a famous mom, if she's never home? Urgh it's so annoying! I hate them, I hate them both, and I hate everyone at this stupid camp.

"oops, I'm so sorry!" Great, now I have to deal with a blonde bimbo. "Watch yourself blondie, if keep acting like a bumbling baboon I might send you back to the zoo!" No, bad Gray she didn't do anything wrong. It's not her fault, now apologize. "Look-" "Sorry!" I watch as the blonde takes off running, I can't help but feel bad.

"Hey, you!" As I turn to see who's calling me I turn face to face with a girl with the whitest hair I've ever seen. "What did that poor girl ever do to you?" She then starts to scold me, making me feel worse about what I just did. "Look here snowflake, I don't care what you have to say and frankly I would prefer if you kept you and your little guard dog act far away from me." Oh god, I really need to get a filter for my mouth. "Oh, excuse me your highness but I would prefer if you refrain from talking until you take the stick out of your butt."

Look what you've done now Gray, upsetting two girls in the span of 10 minutes. Ur, would be so disappointed. She spent 5 years of her life to try and fix you, and you just throw out the window. "Hello? Princess cat got your tongue or something?" "Just shut up, god your so annoying!" Why can't I stop insulting her, she's just so infuriating. "Oh now you wanna be alone, I guess your all bark and no bite"

Something about her just makes me so mad, I just want to punch her in her pretty...I mean infuriating face. "Just shut up before I make you shut up!" "Ok, then make me!" Before I even know what's happening I'm pining her to the side of the closest tree and shoving my tongue down her throat. Oh god! What am I doing? She's kissing back! Her hands are on my butt! My butt! I push her off me as soon as I realize what in doing.

"I guess your *pant* not just all *pant* bark *pant*" My parents can absolutely not find out about this, they'll be so disappointed...oh god...why am I so impulsive. "This never happened ok!" Now she's looking at me in shock, why is it so hard to walk away? "Really, are you serious? Wow, of course! You really are just a stuck up snob!" ...that hurts...why does it hurt? It shouldn't matter what she thinks, she's just some nobody I'll forget when the summers up. But, somehow the thought of disappointing her is worse then upsetting my parents.

And now I'm kissing her again and she seems shocked. Now, she pushes me away. "Look, if your going to keep playing with me you can just leave! God, I don't even know your name." "Gracelyn Fullbuster" I say look into her eyes, is this really the first time I've seen them? They're gorgeous and so perfectly shaped. "What?" "My name, that my name but you can call me Gray."

She looks at me as if trying to decide whether to run or not. "Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mire." Suddenly, she's giving me the brightest smile I've ever seen. It's then I've decided summer camp might not be so bad.


End file.
